


please, langa.

by Anonymous



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kyan Reki, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Practice Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sex, Teasing, Top Hasegawa Langa, forgive me god for i have sinned HAHAHA PLS, not rlly soft sex oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Renga laid across from Reki, staring at the ceiling as he scrolled through his phone, not a word shared between the two as they worked in their own little worlds, the only indication of each others’ presence their gentle breaths, the rise and fall of chests seen in only their peripheral visions. Reki had his skateboard on his lap, screwdriver in hand as he gently played at a screw, mind buzzing with thoughts, fingers barely able to unscrew the metal through the noise in his mind.Finally, he set the screwdriver to his side, placing the skateboard on the ground as he turned to his friend.“Langa?”“Hm?” came Langa’s noncommittal grunt, not even looking up from his glaring phone screen.“Have you ever wondered what…” Reki murmured, “kissing is like?”Reki wonders what kissing feels like, and Langa offers to teach him.It goes further than it really should have.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 578
Collections: Anonymous





	please, langa.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, like a coward i am posting this on anonymous because i'm not about to tell my irls that i write kinky smut <3 ok this isn't kinky HAHAHAH but they rlly dont need to be knowing what i write in my fics pls-

Renga laid across from Reki, staring at the ceiling as he scrolled through his phone, not a word shared between the two as they worked in their own little worlds, the only indication of each others’ presence their gentle breaths, the rise and fall of chests seen in only their peripheral visions. Reki had his skateboard on his lap, screwdriver in hand as he gently played at a screw, mind buzzing with thoughts, fingers barely able to unscrew the metal through the noise in his mind.

Finally, he set the screwdriver to his side, placing the skateboard on the ground as he turned to his friend.

“Langa?”

“Hm?” came Langa’s noncommittal grunt, not even looking up from his glaring phone screen. 

“Have you ever wondered what…” Reki murmured, “kissing is like?”

“Not really,” Langa replied, putting down his phone as he shifted to face Reki.

“Probably because you’ve kissed a bunch of people before, huh,” Reki laughed, washing away the awkwardness in the air, fiddling with the screwdriver at his side with unease. “You probably don’t have to imagine—”

“I… not really,” Langa replied, sitting up from where he laid. “Not much.

“You have people tripping over themselves to even get close to you,” Reki laughed. “You can’t tell me that you don’t do it often.”

“How about… how about you, Reki?” Langa asked, puppy-dog curiosity shining in his eyes. “Have you kissed people?”

A wave of flushed heat came over Reki, awkwardness tingling in him as Langa asked, eyes intent in curiosity. Letting out a forced laugh, Reki rubbed the back of his head, playing off the redness that was beginning to tint his cheeks.

“I mean, of course!” he laughed, shifting his gaze from his best friend. “I mean, we’re eighteen, of course I have—”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Langa cut off, earning an indignant yelp from Reki. “You don’t have to be… embarrassed about it. Everyone has to start somewhere, you know.”

“Hey, I didn’t say—” Reki protested, but stopped himself. “Okay, fine, you got me. I haven’t kissed anyone before.”

Langa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why? Didn’t you go out with that girl from class two at some point? She never asked for a kiss or anything?”

“I mean, she did but…” Reki struggled to find the words. “I didn’t want her first kiss to be bad, you know? It’s not something you can just practice.”

“You could.”

Reki laughed, before it was cut short. He looked at Langa, not a hint of humor glinting in his friend’s eyes, seriousness etched in all his features as he met Reki’s eyes, not saying anything.

“Are you offering?” Reki asked, tilting his head as he stared at his friend.

“if you don’t want to mess up your first time, might as well,” Langa shrugged, leaning back against the cushions of Reki’s bed. “That’s what friends are for, aren’t they?”

Reki paused. “Yeah! That’s what they’re for.”

Slowly, Reki moved closer to Langa, seated next to where Langa rested, cross legged and pressed up against the pillows of his bed. Reki hesitated, unmoving, waiting for Langa to prompt him, to say something.

“You can sit on my lap, Reki,” Langa murmured. “Because that’s what it probably will be like during your first time.”

“I… right,” Reki nodded. Langa extended his leg from where they formerly were, spread out slightly. They were almost model-esque, long and lean as Reki moved to sit on his lap, almost straddling him as he did so. 

“Just do whatever feels right,” came his friend’s murmur. “And we’ll take it from there.”

Langa’s breath fanned his face, gentle and soft as Reki stared for a moment into the expanse of his blue eyes. Pale skin, perfectly chiseled jawline, heavy lidded eyes, slightly parted lips. 

For a moment, shame glossed over Reki as he felt his pants tighten.

“Right.”

Reki gently cupped Langa’s jaw in his hands, gently moving his face closer to his friend’s.

The first touch was electric.

It was gentle, all lips and soft touches, Langa’s hands leaving his waist to ghost the sides of his body. Reki’s hands didn’t move, resting at Langa’s jaw, Langa nuzzling into his touch, breaths gentle and calm. It was childish, juvenile as they simply sat there, atop of each other, lips pressed in nothing more than a gentle touch.

And before he wanted to, Reki forced himself to pull away.

“That wasn’t bad,” Langa smiled, eyes reassuring. “Just… not much.”

“Not much?” Reki laughed. “Come on, that was my first kiss.”

“More tongue, Reki,” Langa advised, hands finding their position at his hips again. “Kissing isn’t just touching lips, you know.”

Reki nodded, breathing out an affirmation before he crashed his lips with Langa’s again.

This tie, his hands found themselves behind Langa’s neck, their press of lips insistent as Reki pushed himself closer to Langa. He gently brushed his tongue over Langa’s lips, slipping it in as Langa parted them. Reki gently moved his hands up, gripping Langa’s hair as he grazed his teeth against Langa’s lower lip, a groan slipping from his friend. Heat pooled in his stomach, Reki letting out a breath as he nibbled against Langa’s lower lip, moans and breaths of his name leaving his friend’s lips as Langa’s hands pulled their hips closer together, the space between them almost non-existent. 

As Reki pulled away, his breaths coming out shallow, Langa laid his head back against the cushions, breathing unstable and heavy.

Langa’s eyes were blown out, hair tousled and messy from where Reki had gripped it. His shirt was crinkled, hands still resting at Reki’s hips, gently gripping them, holding them in place. He was nothing short of _fucking hot_ , panting and gasping underneath him, lips red and swollen.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he murmured, breaths short. 

“It seems like maybe I’m a natural kisser,” Reki laughed, “and better at it than you.”

Something flashed across Langa’s eyes, an indistinguishable mixture of mischief and competitiveness, melding into the aquamarine stare.

“But it seems like you’re the more affected one here, Reki.”

Without warning, Langa pushed his hips up, pushing Reki down, grinding hard against Reki’s growing bulge. A gasp left Reki’s lips, upper body falling onto Langa’s in surprise as Langa held Reki’s hips, gyrating it against his own. Pleasure rose through Reki, heat rising through his crotch, moans tumbling from his lips as Langa continued to roll his hips against Reki’s. It was barely any movement, but Reki could feel nothing else as Langa’s clothed length rut against his own, strangles of Langa’s name leaving Reki’s lips like a chant.

“Still want to claim you’re the better one at this, Reki?” Langa murmured, breath hot against the shell of his ear.

“Langa,” Reki gasped, “I—”

Before he could say anything else, Langa flipped them over, arms caging Reki as he pressed them together, gently rolling his crotch against Reki’s. Reki gasped, moans tumbling from his lips as his pants continued to tighten, pleasure pooling in his stomach. Langa let out a smile, gently cupping Reki’s face.

“I’ll show you how it’s done, Reki.”

Slowly, Langa pressed his lips against the edge of Reki’s, gently trailing kisses down his jaw. Reki let out a languid sound as Langa’s lips found his neck, gently grazing teeth against the unbroken skin before biting down, sucking hard before gently licking across the area, soothing the area. Reki groaned, lips making its way down him, stopping just above where the collar of his shirt started, offending lips pulling away from the expanse of now marred skin.

“Langa!” Reki moaned, voice breathy as Langa continued to roll their hips together.

“Let’s try something different, Reki,” Langa murmured. “Something you’ll like.”

Reki didn’t question him as Langa lifted himself away from Reki’s spent state, gently settling his back against the cushions of Reki’s bed. He gently directed Reki, moving him to sit with his back on Langa’s chest, in between his spread legs.

“Do you have lube?” Langa murmured, gently trailing his fingers down Reki’s chest.

“Bedside… table,” Reki murmured.

Langa made quick work, moving to grab the half-used bottle, settling it to his side. Gently, he pulled Reki towards him, fingers gently ghosting the end of Reki’s shirt.

“Can I?” Langa murmured, gently gripping the fabric.

“Yeah—”

Before Reki could finish, Langa was lifting Reki’s shirt, hand snaking under the fabric to touch the expanse of Reki’s torso. Reki gripped Langa’s thighs as his fingers ghosted over the muscle, gently tracing over each groove and dip of his body. 

“Langa,” Reki moaned, languid want rising in the air. 

“I haven’t even done anything yet, Reki,” Langa murmured, before closing his fingers around Reki’s nipple.

Reki gasped, murmuring strings of curses as Langa’s calloused fingers played against his chest, rubbing against the numb mercilessly, rough skin playing against his sensitive chest. Reki’s hips jumped, jerking forward for any friction, finding none as Langa’s other hand held his hips back, forcing them to stay still. Reki’s head fell back, resting against Langa’s shoulder as moans continued to fall from his lips, murmurs of wants and begs rising into the air.

“So you like this?” Langa murmured, a whimper rising from Reki’s lips as Langa pressed on harder, rolling the bud in between his fingers.

“Please, Langa,” Reki gasped, cheeks red, eyes lidded. “Please.”

“Please what, Reki?” Langa murmured, rolling the abused bud between his fingers. “You have to say what you want.”

“Please—”

“That won’t work here, Reki,” Langa murmured. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck you,” Reki gasped, “you know exactly what I want.”

“I could infer,” Langa laughed, “that it has to do something with this.”

Langa’s fingers left his chest, slowly trailing their way down. Gently, he traced around Reki’s crotch, fingers trailing across the growing bulge, languid begs leaving Reki’s lips as he applied just enough pressure for him to buck his hips, but not enough for him to feel anything.

“Please, Langa,” Reki gasped. “Touch me, please.”

Without argument, Langa slowly unbuttoned Reki’s jeans, unzipping the constricting material and pushing it aside. Wetness was already forming in his pants, a dark spot apparent where his dick strained against his boxers. Slowly, Langa reached for the lube, pouring some onto his hand, pulling down the remaining material separating him from Reki. Precum had already formed at the head, dripping down the sides of his cock.

“Your wish is my command.”

Langa thumbed the slit, spreading the precum at the head as a low curse rose from Reki’s lips, moans spilling out before Langa could even begin stroking him. He started slow, stroking Reki with calculated rhythm. Reki’s moans rose, even the slightest of friction sending him bucking into Langa’s fingers, curses rising in the air as Langa’s rhythm grew faster, dirty sounds of slick lube rising into the air, mixing into Reki’s begs for Langa to go faster.

“Please, please—” Reki mumbled, teeth sinking into his lower lips as muffled moans left his lips, muddled with desire and want. “Langa, Langa!”

Reki’s body stilled, a final moan rising as warm liquid filled Langa’s hand, Reki falling against Langa’s chest as he finished, his whimpers still rising in the air.

“Langa,” Reki mumbled, still gasping for air. “I didn’t mean to—”

“Cum all over my hands?”

“I’m so—” Reki spoke, stiffening in panic.

“I wanted you to.”

Silence filled the space between the two, not a word exchanged as Langa cleaned off his long fingers on tissues, wiping away the stickiness from his hands. Reki turned, staring at him with uncertainty in his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t offer to practice making out with just a friend, you know,” Langa laughed. “I like you, Reki, if it wasn’t obvious already.”

“I… I like you too, Langa,” Reki smiled, eyes relieved. “A lot.”

“From how much you came,” Langa laughed, eyeing the amount of used tissues to their right, “that seems pretty obvious.”

“Oh shut up,” Reki grumbled, pattering gentle hits to Langa’s broad chest. “It wasn’t like I was that far lost—”

“Do you want me to remind you of _’please, please, Langa!’?” Langa laughed, mimicking Reki’s breathy, languid tone. Immediately, he was met with more punches to the chest._

_“Okay, okay,” Langa laughed, helping Reki pull his pants back up as he brought him into an embrace, gentle and calm._

_“How about you?” Reki asked, tone low. “You never finished.”_

_Langa brought his lips next to Reki’s ear, a low whisper leaving his lips. “You can always pay me back for this practice session in the shower.”_

_And the only thing that Langa was met with was several more punches to the chest._

**Author's Note:**

> do remember to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
